


Muito Mais

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Tangled (2010)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De uma maneira um tanto estranha e egoísta Gothel realmente amava Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muito Mais

-Eu te amo.- disse Gothel ao se inclinar para beijar a testa da menina de sete anos cujos cabelos loiros já davam quinze vezes a sua própria altura.

-Eu te amo mais- a menina disse como já fazia habitualmente.

-Eu te amo muito mais- Gothel disse sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo e logo após dizer se surpreendeu um pouco, embora não tivesse demonstrado.

Inicialmente havia resolvido criar Rapunzel como sua filha por que manter uma prisioneira parecia um trabalho um tanto exaustivo. Mas para a sua surpresa ela acabou se apegando a menina, gostando de momentos tolos como ensiná-la a andar, falar e escrever. Do som que a voz menina tinha ao cantar a canção que mantinha a sua juventude e vida, e após séculos sozinha era bom ter um rosto familiar ao voltar para casa.

Os presentes também começaram dessa maneira, uma coisinha uma vez ou outra quando ficava muito tempo fora,algo para a menina se distrair enquanto estava longe e assim amenizar a tentação de ir para fora da torre, eles conforme a menina crescia também se tornaram mais freqüentes, tintas ,livros, pincéis, pequenos enfeites, imagens de lugares distantes,instrumentos musicais e mais uma grande variedade de objetos ,acabou virando um hábito até das suas caminhadas diárias trazendo frutinhas que a menina gostava, nas viagens mais longas acabava trazendo vários, qualquer coisa que ela achasse que despertaria o interesse da menina e a faria sorrir. Os presentes não eram mais apenas para distraí-la, mas para fazê-la feliz.

Naquela hora ela se surpreendeu por que o que disse era verdade, não era apenas o poder da flor que a menina continha em si, ou um carinho forçado pela convivência, de uma maneira estranha para si mesma ele amava a menina.

-Mãe ?

-Sim querida ?

-No meu aniversário aparecem luzes no céu.

-Estrelas.

-Não, eu acho que não, o brilho é diferente, e eu gostaria de sair daqui e ver...

-Não seja tola Rapunzel, o brilho são apenas estrelas e não é seguro lá fora, você não vai sair dessa torre. Você entende que só faço isso por que me preocupo com você ?

-Sim mamãe- a menina disse cabisbaixa.

Rapunzel nunca veria as lanternas, ela nunca sairia daquela torre ,por que apesar de Gothel amar Rapunzel, ela simplesmente amava a si mesma muito mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
